


Ecstatic

by MKVulture



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Fun, Hugs, Illegal Activities, M/M, Party, Rave, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Summary: Dominic is off to an illegal rave in the countryside. When he meets his best friends beforehand, he also meets someone new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Total Alternative Universe story. In this, the boys are sporting the 2001 look. Doms hair is short, and Matts is red and spikey. 
> 
> *comments and feedback appreciated… *

Dominic had worked an earlier shift in the shop than usual. Fridays were normally a 7pm hometime for him but he'd been asked to cover the earlier morning slot, someone was off sick he reckoned. This only meant that he'd got some time to kill before the weekends fun began and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

He was a little antsy with the anticipation of scoring some Ecstasy from a friend. It was usually a tense time, only could he relax once the deal was done and they were in his pocket ready to add that extra layer to the evening. Tonight he'd be attending a party, a rave in the countryside, and he was totally looking forward to dancing under the stars till dawn.

At around 530pm the text message from his good friend/casual drug dealer Chris pinged into his inbox.

"Got pills :-) come round when you're done work."

He shot back a reply.

"I'll be down soon mate, already finished ;-) ."

"Nice one, when you're ready then."

"Sweet.." Dominic thought. "That's one less thing to worry about."

He packed his rucksack with a hoody for later, shoved his wallet and a large water bottle in there too, and headed off.

******

He walked down to Chris's in the summer sun. The rush hour traffic was starting to die down by now, leaving a haze in the air, and the Friday teatime drinkers chatter cut through the air from the various beer gardens. Kids were out playing with water pistols and footballs on the quieter streets as he meandered through the estates.

He arrived at Chris's house, knocking on the side door to announce his arrival as he walked through the passageway. He always answered at the backdoor of the terraced house, the side doors only real use was as a hallway coat rack.  
The back door opened and the large friendly man inside gave a wide smile and a "Hi mate! Come in, come in.." before throwing an arm round Doms shoulders and patting his back.

"How's things Chris?" the blonde enquired

"Good week?"

"So so mate, works work innit. Eh, weathers looking good for the party tonight! Do you want a beer?"

He opened the fridge and offered Dom a bottle.

"Yeah, cheers, why not!"

Chris's happy mood was infectious, and he found himself grinning away at the chatter about the park football the previous week, between Chris and his workmate who'd popped by to score weed from Tom, their other mate who lived round the corner.

"Tom's got some nice green in at the minute if you're after some for tonight. He's coming round in a bit with a load if you want some. Give him a text about it. Don't reckon he'll be too long."

"Yeah will do, actually."

Dominic sent a quick text to Tom to ask him to bring him a bag too.

"Speaking of which, I need to give you those pills don't I?.."

Chris jumped up and bounded upstairs, returning with the small bag. He handed it to Dom who inspected the two white tablets, giving them a sniff.

"Fucking hell Christopher, they're big enough.. "

And he pulled a grimace at the memory of the last time he'd tried to swallow a whole one with drymouth, much to Chris's amusement.

He put the baggy safely in his rucksack for later and sipped his beer.

The guys chatted the breeze for a while, speculating about what tonight's rave might be like and exactly which spot it would be happening at. Who's sound system it might be and whether there would be any phone signal.

A tap on the side door got their attention, and the echo of voices was heard in the passageway.  
Chris made his way to the kitchen, and Dom took the opportunity to go up to the bathroom for a quick piss.  
He finished up and washed his hands, hearing the voice of Tom moving through the house, him and Chris exchanging pleasantries.

He made his way back down the stairs to the living room, to be enthusiastically greeted by Tom who was pretty much in the doorway.

"Dommeeeeeeh..How tricks? Been a while man!"

"I'm good Tom! Yourself?.."

"Not too shabby mate..."

The pair engaged in a smileful back- slappy hug, before Dom squeezed through to return to his seat.

He negotiated his way through the narrow space, grinning while recovering from the happy onslaught of Tom. It wasn't until he was almost seated that his gaze caught the new person in the room.

On the sofa pushed up to the corner next to his chair sat a young man with bright red spikey hair and a gorgeous smile , looking right at him with the bluest, most piercing eyes he'd ever seen. Dom felt like he froze in mid air for a second, hovering above the seat, only kicking back in to reality when the guy extended his hand to Dom. Finally seated, although possibly wide eyed and shocked looking, he returned the gesture.

The stranger shook Doms hand.

"Hi, I'm Matt.."

".. Er.. Hi I'm Dominic.. Dom..."

"Hi Dom...... Pleased to meet you..."

Matthew released his grasp of Doms hand, just in time for Tom's cry of  
"Dominiiiiic.... Catch!" as he threw a baggy of weed across the room, which although Dominic did catch, it was after it rebounded off the side of his face.

Matt chuckled at that, and although he was a touch embarrassed by it, so did Dom.

****

Dominic decided to cool his flustered demeanour by settling down to make a spliff. The house rolling tray had just been used by Chris's workmate as he made "one for the road" before leaving for a meal with "the Mrs".  
There was a small side table to pop the tray on which Dominic slid over to himself, placing his cigarettes in the pile on the tray as he went. He set the whole thing in front of him when the voice of Matt piped up.

"Move it round a bit, I'll use the other side.."

Dom complied and shuffled round on his seat a little, leaning over the tray between as Matt did the same. The two guys now faced each other, leaning over the tray like chess players. Dominic sneakily glanced up at the red haired man as he was picking up the rizla pack, only to have blue eyes flash upwards before him. He quickly lowered his gaze but couldn't help sneaking a second look, to be met by the same blue eyes. The corners of Matts mouth turned up in a small smile and the tiniest exhale escaped through his nose before he looked back down at the tray. Dominic felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly, and determinedly set himself back on the task in hand.

He mustered all he had in him, concentrating on building a nice joint, trying not to be, but being successfully distracted by the long, ringed fingers of the man across from him, sprinkling the ingredients into the paper.

He licked the gum of his own rizla, rolled it and inspected it.

"That'll do.... "

Matt was also at the same point of building, noticing his own rizla had not quite stuck near the roach end. Doms words caught his attention and he looked directly across at him.

The next thing that happened would have Doms eyes flash wide and mouth dropping open slightly, before snapping shut with a gulp.

Matt held the spliff at the lighting end and wet his lips, just slightly. Tipping his head back slightly, he then carefully popped the whole thing, roach first into his mouth, and quickly pulled it back out through his pursed lips. This was of course in normal circumstances, a great way to gently seal the paper without overwetting it.

In these circumstances however, with the eye contact and the previous shared "look" , it was the most blatantly suggestive act Dominic had ever witnessed up close.

And Matt, although taken by surprise by the effect it had on the blonde, decided that he was definitely not in the least bit sorry.

He carefully stood, then strode his way through the house to the backyard to smoke, only allowing himself a small chuckle once he was out of sight.

Neither man had noticed Chris nudge Tom a couple of minutes before, motioning towards the pair with an amused nod while still maintaining their conversation. Tom smirked back at Chris knowingly, as they witnessed the whole thing from the moment Matt picked up the rizla.

Once Matt had left the room, the two friends fell silent and looked enquiringly at the the slightly sheepish looking Dominic. He noticed the change in the room, turned to them and spoke.

"What's up with you two fuckers?"

"Nowt at all mate.."

offered Chris, as Tom slowly shook his head from side to side.

"But, you'll have to go and smoke that outside.."

Dom narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously and walked through the house. The fuckers didn't even have the decency to wait until he was out of the door before they dissolved into fits of laughter.

*******

Dom glanced at Matt through the back window before stepping out into the yard.  
Matt stood kicking pebbles on the wooden decking back into the border where they had come from, while taking small tokes of the joint, the smoke of which he cooled in his cheek briefly before inhaling and blowing it back out in narrow clouds.

Dom took a deep breath and went outside, smiling at Matt and nodding in acknowledgement as Matt looked up from his stone activity.

"Alright?" Matt grinned back.

Dom felt his pockets, nothing in them.

"You got a light?" He asked.

Matt wandered over to Dominic , fishing a clipper out of his back pocket before holding it up and flicking it into flame. Dom leaned in and lit the spliff, again casting his eyes up and meeting Matts before he took a drag. Once done, Matt repocketed the lighter but stayed where he was.

"So Dom, you looking forward to tonight?"

"Erm.... yeah, should be a great night.. It's been a while and the weather is spot on for it."

He grinned again, suddenly feeling a wave of nerves hit him and an unsureness of what to say next.

Matt thankfully filled the gap by firing off many words to highlight his excitement for being able to see more stars than usual, what with the lack of light pollution and the forecast for clear skies. Dom was glad of the conversation being dominated by the wiry redhead. He couldn't help grinning at the enthusiasm as he spoke. He certainly was very attractive, and Dom would get a little thrill everytime his eyes met his own, and linger there. Yes, very glad he wasn't having to be in charge of the conversation.

Soon enough Chris and Tom bounded out of the house, spliffs behind ears. Chris passed a chilled beer each to both the young men already outside.

"Nice relaxing beer for you Dom! Eh?!" And nudged his side in what was definitely meant to be a knowing gesture.

"Fucks sake...." Thought Dom. "He fucking knows."  
Seeing the conspirital grin on Tom's face as he shifted his gaze, only confirmed that indeed they both knew. "The fuckers.... " He hoped he was hiding his mild embarrassment.

Now Dom wasn't particularly shy, but preferred his interaction with the person holding his affection to not be watched like a documentary by his close friends. Especially at the delicate beginning stages, where he could very easily make an arse of himself. Which in itself was fine and normal and mostly forgiven, but if those two had anything to do with anything, it would most certainly not be forgotten. Ever.

He glanced carefully at Matt who, to his relief was looking at the toe of his sneaker intently while sipping his beer.

"Poor bastard..." Matt thought to himself, acknowledging that as cute as Dom's flustered demeanour seemed to be, he knew what it was like to have the piss took relentlessly during critical times such as enjoying relentless flirting. He thought it might be an idea to dial it back a bit, at least in front of these two. But then he might not get much chance and he really didn't want Dom to think he was just playing with him. The guy was really very appealing to him and he wanted to get to know him better. Tom did speak highly of the guy too, and even though that he and Chris were being fuckers, he knew that Tom was safe and he trusted his judgement.

Suddenly he had an idea.

Matt could definitely come out clean in any banter directed at him and he figured if Dom was going to get this shit all night, then he might as well get on Doms side, and the sooner the better.

The guys continued smoking and chatting shit. Tom and Chris kept grinning at Dom, which was obviously more fun for them than poor Dom, so once the spliffs were nearly out and the current beers were all but drained, Matt made an announcement.

"Right then. I'm off to the shop for some fags. Co-op's nearby right? You two want anything?"

He directed his gaze at Tom and Chris.

"Nah, I'm set," replied Chris

"Same. Nah actually get us a Twix." said Tom.

He then turned to Dom.  
"Dominic, you coming to the shop?"

Dom did his upmost to not beam at the offer.

"Er yeah, I'll just get my wallet..."

He dashed inside to his bag, grabbed the wallet from the pocket and marched back out to the yard.

"Sweet. Let's go."

Matt led the way down the passage. Dom walked after him.

"See you in a bit DOMINIC..." Shouted Chris.

Without turning round, Dom rose his middle finger into the air, facing the sniggering guys left in the yard.

***

Dom sighed.

"You alright?"  
Matt enquired, giving a sincere look to Dom as he did so.

"Yeah"  
he nodded quietly in return, then seeing matts slightly concerned expression he added, more brightly

"Yeah I'm good. Really." and grinned.

And he was really, because finally he wasn't being scrutinised by those fuckers known as friends. "Bastards." He thought and toyed with ideas for revenge that he knew would never happen.

"So..." said Matt as they walked along the street. "Galaxy or Dairy Milk?"

"Pardon?"

"Which do you like best? Chocolate?"

" Oh sorry! Erm Galaxy I reckon, chocolate buttons are good though... I dunno. Its tricky... "

They chatted about the merits of all the chocolate brands for the rest of the way.  
Dom was back to his exuberant self by the time they got to the co-op, even making Matt properly crease up laughing a couple of times, which honestly did wonders for his confidence.

Arriving in the shop, Dom decided to grab some beers and a few soft drinks for later, Matt did too and whizzed about grabbing Tom's twix and the fags while Dom faffed about choosing the best refrigerated beer.

After Matt had paid he waited for Dom, and stood with his bag by the kiosk. Dom finally appeared proffering a "Sorry..." Which Matt waved away.

They strolled back, and shared a cigarette on the way, both in proper good spirits and hyped for the night ahead.

*****

Once back to the house, the two guys wandered through to the living room. Matt shoved a couple of beers and the soft drinks in his rucksack, and Dom followed suit with his.

That sorted, Dom opened and passed a bottle each to Tom, Chris and Matt, while Matt rummaged in his carrier bag. He handed Tom his Twix, also handed Chris the same "For the hospitality.." while grinning at him, then lastly turned to Dom who was now on the sofa next to where he would land once he sat. He gave him a pack of chocolate buttons AND a galaxy, then a cheeky wink. Dom tried and failed miserably to hide his cheesy grin at the gesture, before raising his bottle in the air and exclaiming

"Cheers!"

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys head to the party. It gets a bit recreational druggy in this part.

The four sat around in Chris's living room for the next few hours. Drinking the odd beer, and rolling spliffs. Some they smoked, some they saved for later when the darkness or sweaty palms would be a barrier to skinning up. Dom was thrilled that everytime Matt sat leaned back he slipped his arm across the top of the sofa behind him, usually accompanied by a meaningful glance. Matts flirt game was subtly on form. He held nothing back when it came to taking the piss out of Chris and Tom as well, their earlier attempts at humour now seemingly amateur. This guy didn't give a single fuck. Dom basically had a human shield, Matt bouncing anything close to the earlier shit straight back at them in twisted witty comments. They'd all howled with laughter at the banter that unfolded. Dom was nearly crying at one point, his abs cramping with the hysterics, and Chris wondered if it was actually possible to sustain injuries while laughing. 

When it was time to start heading out, the last bag checks were done, pills packed and torches and more water thrown in rucksacks. The spliffs were shoved in various cigarette packets while the lighters they could find were shoved into all available pockets. 

*****

It had been confirmed earlier that the spot chosen for the party was an area casually named "The view". 

It was a woody countryside area not too far away, or remote but had reasonable noise sheltering properties, and was surrounded by fields and moorland. The site was also under a rocky hill, accessed by a winding footpath from the top. The main road in was fairly close by, with a picnic area and car park a short walk away. Very handy when getting home wasted, a safe spot to wait for a taxi. 

*****

The guys were dropped off by a black cab at the car park at around midnight. The night was still fairly warm, but the slight, rural wind gave the hint of being a bit bitey later on. Dom was glad he packed a hoody for the pre dawn chill. Others were arriving too, two lit taxis had passed them the other way before they stopped. It looked like it would get busy. 

Torch light bounced off the rocky path as they all began the descent into the clearing that would be the dancefloor for the next few hours. The faint hum of a generator could be heard for a minute or two before being drowned out by rolling bass that promised dirty breakbeats.  
Not one to lie, once the boys reached party level, the sound of LTJ Bukems "Horizons" filled the air. The lighting rig was, thankfully, impressive, casting enough light to get the areas bearings nicely. A good touch was the laser angled up the rock face from where they had come, a green and yellow display of twisting shapes cast over the cracked stone.  
The boys grinned at each other. Tom and Chris bounded forward to join the small throng as Matt and Dom still grinned at one another for a few seconds. 

"Come on!"  
Matt nodded towards the party, and they did the same. 

After checking out the terrain, Dom moved to go sit for a minute. Matt followed, plonked down beside him shoved a hand into the rucksack he carried pulling out the bag containing his pills. Dom looked on whiie grabbing the water bottle from his own bag.  
Matt picked out one of the tablets, snapped it in two and offered a half to Dominic. 

"Share this with me?" 

Dom opened the bottle of water, took the half in his mouth and downed it with the water. He passed the water to Matt who did the same. They both grimaced a bit, then turned to each other. 

"Cheers?" 

And burst out laughing. 

***

All the boys had stood around at the edge of the party for a while waiting to come up, and as the chatter got more intense it was clear "things were most definitely underway...and in a good way".  
Dom gave Matt a look of questioning, Matt returned the knowing look and before they knew it Doms pill bag was half empty, a snapped tablet again swallowed by both the new acquaintances. Chris and Tom had had a full one already each by now, Tom's jaw was chewing a touch of its own accord as Chris talked his ear off about something and everything while maintaining a steady bounce to the rhythm provided. 

****

Dom felt really, really good. He grooved on the spot, eyes half closed while surveying the coloured light beams waving through the darkness. Someone had built a wood fire from an old oil drum, the smoke from which reflected the light and made the lasers do some crazy swirly patterns whenever the beam hit them. He breathed in through his nose before exhaling a "phoooo" through his lips, as rushes came up his back over his head. The hypnotic bass throbbed its way into his soul, soundtracking the sights in front of him like a surreal movie that shouldn't, but did make perfect sense.  
"This is what it's all about...." he thought. He ran his fingers through his short hair, causing more rushes.... Everything was bloody beautiful and brilliant and awesome. 

***

Matt sprawled himself out on a patch of grass, head on rucksack. He looked up at the clouds above, no clear sky yet. That second half had knocked him for six. No way his legs were going to work, not yet. He had to settle here, stretching the rushes out of himself, lightly groaning. Some girl had come over to check (on) him (out), sat with him for 15 minutes, engaging him with a chat and kindly giving him some sips of her water and a cigarette. She kept a good eye on him to be fair and once convinced by Matt that he was neither having a bad one or going to be up for a smooch with her ("...Dominic.."), she bid her farewells and danced away grinning and blowing kisses. She wished him "... a great night with your boyfriend ..." Matt smiled at the boyfriend part, that sounded nice...  
"Speaking of which..where IS Dominic?"

****  
Dom had been dancing for a while, totally absorbed in the tunes. Sometimes feeling a little restless and wandery before being forced back into it by the next absolute banger that dropped. Eventually a change of pace was long enough to release him from the unrelenting grip of the Drum'n'Bass being spun. He walked out into the less crowded area beyond the other dancers, scanning the area for his companions, struggling to focus because of the E in his system.  
After two laps of the lit space beyond the "dancefloor", he spotted Chris and Tom half sprawled on a small banking, visibly hammered now, both of their jaws with that loose swing going on and slightly bug eyed. They were STILL talking enthusiastically, Tom gesturing wildly with his hands while explaining whatever he was on about to Chris, who was taking it all in and nodding in agreement. With new vision and clarity, Dom missioned over to them. 

"Now then!..." he cried happily, so pleased to be in the company of friends again. 

"Waaahaaay.. Dommmeeeeh.!" They both shouted, not in unison, pulling him down to the banking as Chris grabbed him into a bearhug which almost lost him his beer. Tom used seemingly superhuman powers catching Chris's bottle, which Chris was both impressed and thankful for, as of course, the beer was in small rations this night.  
Dom let himself be enveloped by the big guy for a minute before steadying himself up to a seated position between his two friends.  
They exchanged glances while Dominic decided whether or not he'd ask if they'd seen Matt anywhere. 

Before he got any words out, Tom spoke. 

"I saw Matt a bit ago, he's a bit spangled like! He was smoking a tab with some hippy girl, I was a bit fucked though so next time I looked I'd lost him. Sorry Dom..I was trying to keep my eye out. " 

"No worries man. Sure he'll turn up at some point."  
Dom replied, trying to keep the small hint of disappointment out of his voice. 

"Speaking of which.." Chris piped up, "Sorry about taking the piss earlier, I feel quite bad about it now." 

"Yeah, sorry Dom!" Tom added, glad for the opportunity. 

"Ah don't worry man, I'd have done the same."  
Dom grinned, and put his arms round the two mens shoulders. 

"Love you guys.." giving them both a squeeze. 

"Love you too Dom.." They both replied, this time a little more in unison. 

They broke the embrace and Dom was just scrabbling in his pocket for a lighter when a loud cry of  
"Thank FUCK for that! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
cut through the air, and a staggery, wide eyed Matt bowled into view waving an unlit spliff before landing in the pile of friends. Tom graciously shifted so Dom could be next to the red haired one, Matt silently returning the gesture by throwing a quick squeeze round Tom's shoulders before shoving the spliff in his lips and mumbling through it 

"Some girl nicked my lighter off me, who's got one?" 

Dominic offered up the one in his hand, allowing Matt to spark it himself and he returned it to Dom with a wink and a  
"Cheers sweetcheeks.."  
before blowing a huge plume of smoke into the air. 

It was a good five seconds before Chris and Tom's snickering became audible

"... sweetcheeks?..." 

And another second before Dominic decided that frankly, he didn't give a shit, as Matts arm snaked round his waist and a joint was handed to him. 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing. Everyone's a bit smashed.

The four guys sat sharing the spliff Matt had sparked up, the weed levelling them out nicely after the initial intensity of the night's shenanigans. They were all high as a kite still, so while conversation flowed easily, the moments of silence between the four were comfortable as they took in the sights and sounds around them.  
Dom was very content to be close to Matt who, although a little fidgety made sure to keep some physical contact at all times, be it an arm round him or gently rubbing his arm or lower back. 

Eventually though all of them started to get restless, Matt and Tom first to get back to the now large group of dancers, giving Dom and Chris chance to chat. 

"So then, how's it going with you and Matt then? Looks like you're getting on well.." Chris grinned at Dom. 

"I mean, I'd heard Tom mention him before. But I didn't know he'd be coming out tonight." 

"Well no me neither. I'm having fun though."  
Dom looked like a kid in a sweet shop, and this warmed Chris. 

"Well he's a funny fucker anyway mate, so he gets my vote." 

"Cheers mate. We will see what happens won't we."

"I think it's fairly safe to say its obvious whats going to happen Dominic..".

Chris snorted, and Dom laughed, this time not embarrassed at all. 

Dom looked over at Matt and Tom, who were on the edge of the crowd deep in conversation, but still shuffling their feet to the music while chatting. Dom couldnt tell what they were talking about, but figured it was something quite amusing as Matt covered his face in shock at some point, as Tom's expression got more animated. Matt shook his head and laughed, then thoughtfully looked out on to the crowd. The pair got back into dancing, and very soon after Dom and Chris joined them. 

The four danced and chatted there for what seemed like hours, yet no time at all, the only clue being that it was still dark, so dawn was still a good while away. More halves were had, the come ups being less dramatic than initially, and another spliff from the pre rolled stash was passed round when everyone got a little wavy from the pills. Tom and Chris became Kings of the dance floor, especially with the girls hanging round trying to get a toke or two, which they would chivalrously provide.  
Eventually the group broke apart, the chaotic nature of the parties being what they are, bollocks was talked with strangers, cigarettes and rizla "borrowed", and the eternal struggle of keeping possession of lighters reigned. All to a backing of heavy basslines and some huge kicks. 

Dom had kept stealing glances of Matt. Matt had been stealing many glances of Dom. Both trying not to get too absorbed in each other. There were hours ahead. This event would run way past dawn.  
Still, resistance would prove futile, and Matt finally broke when neither Tom or Chris had been visible at all for a good few tunes.  
He looked at the sky above, delighted that the covering of cloud had gone, leaving a clear starry sky. It was time. 

He moved through the crowd to Dominic, who beamed at him.

"Hey, Matt..." 

Matt took his hand.  
"Come with me Dom....." and gazed into his wide eyes with his own blown pupils, and smiled . 

Dom nodded and squeezed the hand holding his, and the two scampered off. 

Matt led him up the footpath from where they had came in, sidestepping on to a large rock overhang just below road level. The party just obscured by the rock, the light level was perfect for stargazing. It was colder up here out of the shelter of the rocks and trees, and the two were glad of the hoodys in their rucksacks. Both putting them on, they huddled close together for warmth and tactile comfort. 

Once settled, Matt pointed out constellations and planets, the odd meteor and a satellite or two. Dom struggled to focus on everything he was shown, but it was amazing to be up here. Every celestial body being twenty times shinier and twinklier tonight. And of course the company was the best he could wish for. 

"Do you want to share a beer Dom?"

Matt asked quietly when he'd exhausted his supply of sky facts, and the two had silently stared into the dark blue expanse surrounding them for a couple of minutes. 

"Yeah, beer sounds good." 

Dom poked his tongue round his slightly dry mouth. A little beer might just lubricate him nicely. 

Matt levered the lid off with a mystery lighter that didn't belong to him originally, and it went with a "pop". 

"Ah you've got a lighter now?" 

"The universe giveth, the universe taketh away..." Matt replied before puzzling and adding "The other way round." 

Dom chuckled and rifled in his bag for the cigarette packet with the spliffs in. 

"Might as well have one of these to go with it. Got two pre-rolls left." 

"Seems like a solid plan." 

Dom lit it up, took a couple of tokes and passed it to Matt, who in turn passed the beer. 

"Dom. I feel like I need to talk to you about something." 

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" 

"Erm... Ah this is a bit awkward, maybe? Dunno. Anyway...." Matt rubbed his jaw a little bit. 

Dom narrowed his eyes, puzzled. 

" Right well basically erm... tonight.. I mean I am here with the purest intentions, please understand... but... I wasn't just out randomly... " He sighed. 

'" What do you mean?"

"...aaah fuck. Basically...and please don't be mad at him... Well I mean it's up to you if you want to be obviously, but... shit I wish this was coming out better.... erm Tom, ... I feel like a proper grass now, ... Tom kind of set this up, you know, for me and you to meet, and I only found out down there... "  
He gestured towards the party.  
"That you didn't actually know about it. fuck.....So I'm sorry if I was a bit full on earlier, you know.... I thought that you knew... I was there to meet you... But you didn't, but it seems to be going OK, and... Anyway I just wanted to tell you anyway before... Well... You know... er stuff.. . "

Dom took a minute. 

" So you mean Tom invited you out raving tonight so you could meet me, like matchmaking or some shit? "

Matt covered his eyes in embarrassment at the words forming in his mind that he knew would begin to uncontrollably tumble out of his mouth any second. 

" Well yeah. And no.... fuckinell.. Tom comes in my shop, where I work. He knows my boss.... Anyway he's in a lot, I see him enough, we talk, he's a good guy like... He's spoken of you a lot, all great don't worry... .... Anyway, he's told me a bit about you, how you are an artist, into music and drumming, all round cool guy y'know..... and I think he got ideas, and then I did and he even showed me photos of you and shit........ Anyway, I asked if he could maybe introduce us, and he said yeah and I ended up saying I'd be up for coming to this, tonight.... But I thought he'd given you a heads up at least.... So here's me trying to impress you, and as far as you're concerned I'm probably just some full on random fucking lunatic who's been touching you up all night...So yeah, again I'm sorry if I've come across a bit much....I don't know why he didn't tell you.... But I'm glad I've told you coz it would have felt a bit underhand to not tell you.... So yeah that.. "

Matt exhaled deeply. 

" I just want you to know, that, like I said before, my intentions this evening were pure... "

" Matt.... "

Matt stopped talking and looked at Dom.  
Dom was grinning. 

"Firstly, while I'm not sure what he was playing at, I will say that Tom is one of the nicest utter wankers that I know, so I'm probably not going to be mad with him about this. Secondly, don't worry about how full on you were.....I liked it...a lot, if you must know, so honestly it's fine, and I'm grateful you told me.. So why don't you give me that spliff, and drink some of this beer and let's carry on as we were, yeah?.... "

"Aah thank fuck for that... Yeah let's do that."

"So does Chris know about this then?" 

"I honestly dunno Dom. I mean Tom confessed to me so maybe he's told Chris..." And he shrugged. 

"So where do you work? You say you know Tom?" 

"I work at 117 Music. The big shop in town. With the pianos in the window. I'm the assistant manager." He laughed at the assistant manager part. 

"Assistant Manager? Aren't you like, really young to be an assistant manager?" 

"Well I'm 22, so maybe. But I'm good at what I do. And I like shouting at the suppliers when they are slow at sending orders....But nah seriously, The owner is the manager, he's an oldish rocker dude. I've known him since I was a kid. I've spent a lot of time in there over the years. I used to just work on the shop floor but I know a lot about pianos and guitars and so on, the other staff would mostly end up getting trained up by me, so he offered me promotion when the old assistant left. Obviously I took it as its good money. Its actually a pretty chilled place to work. The piano showroom makes it look fancier than it is really." 

"So do you play?"

"Mmm...yeah."

Matt swigged some beer, and replied before swapping the beer for the remaining bit of spliff. 

"Piano and guitar. Since I was a kid. Hence the job. I love it. Get to try out some absolute beasts of instruments that I cant afford." 

"That sounds really cool!" 

"It is. You should pop in one day. I might let you have a go on one of the mega-bucks drum kits."  
He grinned at Dom as he said it. 

"Might just do that." Dom beamed. 

They sat for a few minutes as the sky lightened by a shade. Dawn would be here in the next hour. 

"Erm Dom, can I give you a hug? If you don't mind that is? I feel like we should reset to something a little less intense than earlier..? Do you know what I mean? Sorry probably for my own benefit more than yours? Shit Im rambling a bit again....Soz" 

"Matt, I would LOVE a hug right now." 

Matt grinned and wrapped his arms round Dom, Dom returning the embrace, and they stayed like that for a while, chins on shoulders and eyes closed. 

"Oh my god this is really fucking nice..." said Matt quietly. 

"You're not wrong there Matt." Said Dom, just as gently.

"Matt?" 

"Hmmm. Sup?" 

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" 

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still smashed. Now with snogging.

Matt opened his eyes.  
Still with his head on Doms shoulder he replied. 

"Yes?" 

Dom unnestled himself from Matt. Their pupils dilated, but eyelids slightly heavy from the weed, they looked at each other.  
Dom was not so secretly having a good admire of Matts amazing face, the drugs consumed making him look like a mystical otherworld being, in a punk sort of way. 

"Awesome... " He whispered. 

Dom leaned forward and gently put his lips on Matts. Matts eyes closed at the touch as did Doms, Dom moving his hands to Matts cheeks, thumbs slowly tracing his cheekbones before running his fingers into that red hair. Their breaths mingled, before lips parted and tongues tentatively explored the edges of each other. It was a heady mix of pheromones, booze and marijuana wrapped in soft flesh. They pulled apart for a second, both startled and starry eyed.  
Then their lips pressed together with more eagerness before they both dissolved into passionate, soul melting, sensuous deliciousness.

****

They kissed for a long time, occasionally pulling apart to gasp in wonder at the sensations they were causing each other to feel, before crashing back in. Hands searching for skin, arms for embrace. As dawn started to break, they came back to their senses, giggling at the waves of shivers their bodies had forced onto them with the heightened sensory load.  
Both of them were pink lipped, faces flushed, feeling like they'd been given new life and vigour as the sun threw its light over the horizon. 

The bass still thudded down below. 

"Look Dom, its tomorrow!..." 

"So it is Matt!..Happy fucking Saturday!" replied Dom, smiling. 

"Do you think we should maybe go and find the others?..I reckon it's probably coming up to 5am by now. Think we've been here a while you know, at least an hour. They might be wondering where we've disappeared to."

"Yeah, let's do it. Hang on though cos I wanna do a supplies check now it's getting lighter." 

Dom opened his rucksack and fished about in all the compartments. 

He found about half a litre of water, one bottle of Fanta, one pre-rolled spliff, one beer ("bonus, thought I'd drank em all!"), five cigarettes with rizlas tucked in the packet, a big buds worth of weed, and half a pill.  
Matt figured this might be a good idea too. 

His stash consisted of two cigarettes, a bottle of coke, a small mineral water, also one beer, and half a pill. He checked in his jeans pocket, pulled out a baggy with a huge bud in in it, and placed it in the inventory. 

Dominic stretched out his arms in front of him, interlocking his fingers, palms outwards. 

He turned to Matt, locking him with a mock serious stare. 

"OK Matthew, we have choices to make."

Matt chuckled mischievously. 

"We have half a pill each. Are we having them?"

"Yeah fuck it, let's do it."

They used Doms water to get them down. With a grimace each of course. 

"Now Matthew, skin up, I have a pre-roll. Then that's that done." 

Matt complied, feeling like he was part of an A-Team montage the whole way through, before stashing it safe in the side pocket of his bag. 

"We both have a beer. Everything put back safe?" 

"Yup." 

"Awesome. Right I need to find somewhere to piss." 

"Yeah me too actually. That can be the first port of call." 

"One more thing Matthew....." Dom stared at Matt in a predatory manner. 

"... Oh yeah?..." He smirked back. 

And Matt found Doms lips on his again, before they pulled away with a whispered

"Let's go." 

***

Call of nature trees located and utilised, the boys bounced back into the party hand in hand, all tension gone from the world. The fellow ravers still sparkly and good spirited , but now more smashed and clothing dirtied from sitting on the ground. The music was now old skool rave, and dark hardcore classics, uplifting stabs and synths with the dirty rumblings of heavy basslines shaking the core of everyone there. It was proper. 

Tom and Chris were absolutely hammered, still the life and soul of it, still dancing with the party chicks and the shoulder hug boys, finding unity through the ecstasy that every fucker was on by now. They were obviously thrilled to see the boys return, declarations of love and compliments filled the air, celebratory beers were shared, and spliffs and water bottles were passed round. Pill come ups were ridden smoothly, more hugs and kisses for Dom and Matt, more dancing as the sun's warmth crept in. It was beautiful, and when they'd had their fill after more hours passed, they almost floated back out onto the road to civilisation. 

****

Back at Chris's, the boys stayed up smoking and chatting for a little while, tales of the night's events, and the now customary ribbing of Dom and his "boyfriend" being the main subjects. Matt swapped numbers with new friend Chris, and more importantly, with Dominic. 

Eventually, around late lunchtime, Tom admitted defeat and went home after extensive farewell hugs. Chris offered Dom and Matt the spare room, Matt declining "But thanks mate.. ", and Dom opting for his own bed. More farewells, Dom left with Matt. They walked to the shop for a few supplies and soft drinks. Once set, Matt turned to Dom. 

"I really have to go home Dom. I'm bloody working tomorrow...... " He laughed and continued. 

"I've had such a good night though, thanks for being as ace as I hoped you would be.." 

"You're very welcome Matthew..." Dom grinned. 

"So, anyway, back to the pure intentions. Let me take you for a proper grown up civilised lunch this week. When are you free?" 

"Erm... I'm off work Tuesday and Wednesday?..." 

"OK. Is Tuesday good? Come to my work at 1pm?" 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan ..." 

"Excellent. I will text you in the meantime, though." and he gave Dom a big grin. "Im not going to kiss you now by the way. As much as I would love to, my mouth is a terrible place right now, so you'll have to wait"

Dom laughed. "OK, have a good sleep Matt, and good luck tomorrow" 

They hugged goodbye, then headed their separate ways home. 

******


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys recover from the party.

It was weird sleep for Matt after he'd finally eaten and drank as much fruit juice as he could hold. And a very disjointed wake up for work, not really helped by a hot shower. At least he could hide in the office. Plus it was Sunday, a short day. With any luck he'd only have to cover breaks on the shop floor. 

John, 117s owner clocked him as soon as he came in. 

"Jesus God Matthew, you look like shit, what have you been doing?" 

"Ugh, morning. All night rave John. May have been out later than intended. Banging night though.." 

"Aye I bet it was kidda, pulled a few all nighters myself way back when, driving back from gigs after loads of speed though. Oof, bloody mad we were when you think about it... Suppose its a bit different these days? Anyway, go and get the kettle on, you can do some paperwork for a bit."

"Cheers John. Tea is it?" 

"Aye.. Tea for me.." 

Matt dragged himself through to the kitchen/staff room. Kim, a cheery blonde in her thirties, from guitars, was already there grabbing a brew.

"Bloody hell Matt, you alright?.." 

"Barely. I'll live, I think. Are they Jaffa Cakes Kimmers?" 

Kim offered the pack, while brushing the crumbs from the last one off her Metallica tee. 

"So, how was the date?" 

"It was good actually. Not really a date mind, more of a massive session. Hence this."  
He waved a hand towards his paler than usual face. 

"So did you snog him then or what, lay it out." 

"Yes, I snogged him, ten out of ten, would snog again." 

"Yay! Soooo....?" 

"Taking him for lunch in the week." 

"Aw that's lovely Matthew! I'm so pleased for you!" 

Matt managed to crack a smile through his achy jaw. 

Kim had always loved a bit of romance, so she grinned all cheesy at him, before shoving another jaffa cake in her mouth and heading out with her tea, to the shop floor. 

Matt carried the two teas into the office. Yawning as he did. John had already made his way in there, now Kim was out holding the still empty fort. 

Matt passed the cup over to John, who sat at the large main table, and he himself sat at the smaller desk which housed his work computer and a tiny cactus. He switched the PC on and a memory of being lip to lip with Dominic popped up as he sipped his tea. 

John looked up and chuckled at him. 

"Something interesting about that desktop Matthew? You've been staring at it with a daft smile for a good thirty seconds..."

"Sorry John, miles away there..." 

"Indeed, kidda." John accepted his apology with a warm smile. 

"So....Who's the lucky lad then? Might as well spill the beans if you're gonna be this useless..." 

Matt told him about Dom, and Tom's little matchmaking plot. And how the night turned out OK despite the misunderstanding. 

"Bloody Tom eh..? Wait while I see him.." he laughed

"So are you seeing this Dom again then?" 

"Yeah, he's coming to meet me for lunch on Tuesday. I thought it would be better if we do something a bit more daytime-y. See how it goes. It was a bit bonkers on Friday night really. I think I'd like him to see that I can actually be civilised."

"Wise I suppose. Can't just get wasted all the time. That new Italian up the road is pretty good y'know, lunchtime specials too. I went in last week. Proper pizza oven n everything, just in case you'd not planned where to take him. Just a suggestion, mind.. "

" Hmmm that's not a bad idea, John. Cheers."

*****

After work Matt texted Dom. 

" Hi Dom, hope you're feeling better than me today. Are you still up for Tuesday? x"

"Hey I've felt better lol. Yeah, 1pm at your work? x" 

"Yeah, You like Italian? x" 

"Yeah I most certainly do :-) x" 

"Cool, I'll see you then. Looking forward to seeing you. X" 

"Same here :-) x" 

****

Doms Monday went far too slow in the small "local" supermarket, despite his mental planning of what to wear for his lunch date with Matt, and allowing himself some lengthy daydreams of a certain red haired young mans lips, and other, yet to be tasted bits. 

****

Matt had slept like the dead on Sunday evening after texting Dom, but he felt much better at work on Monday than he had the previous day. Despite his raised demeanour and energy, he was still finger-clicked back into reality by John as he stood against the shop counter, and realised he'd been thinking about Dominic again, possibly shirtless, if the slight tightness in his trousers was anything to go by. This was, by his own standards "not work appropriate behaviour" by any means. So he stored the "possibly shirtless Dominic" in his thoughts for later, only allowing himself the pleasure once he was home safely in the privacy of a hot, steamy, shower.  
And that, it most certainly was. 

******

Dom was excited. He'd chosen a pair of black skinny jeans and a casual white, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He put on a thin silver chain that caught the light nicely, complimenting the shirt. Pair of black and white Converse to match and he was looking good. He had an hour before meeting Matt and he wondered whether he should just set off soon and hang around town until it was time for lunch. 

This seemed like a good idea so he caught the bus, and checked out a few shops on the way. When it got to around quarter to one, he couldn't wait any longer. Five minutes later and he walked through the door to the large air-conditioned music shop, grateful for the cooler temperature.

He looked around, no sign of Matt. He spotted an unkempt looking older gent with glasses, wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt behind the shop counter. He was busy messing with a stack of papers, furrowing his brow at their refusal to straighten up.  
Dom approached, and the gent greeted him expectantly with a chirpy

"Hallo Sir, can I help you?" 

"Erm Hi, yeah I'm looking for Matt?"  
Came the quieter reply. 

The man looked Dominic up and down before lowering his own voice. 

"Ah well you must be Dominic! Nice to put a face to the person who's clearly been distracting my right hand man. Now..." 

He lowered his voice even more, to a conspirital whisper, moving a little closer to the clearly amused Dom. 

"... I must ask for your discretion while the "BabyGoths" are here.. " 

and subtly pointed over to where two school age girls of around 13-14 in black dresses and lipstick stood. One carrying a guitar case on her back, the younger, a studded rucksack. They were hanging around the guitar accessories rack casually picking up tuners and the like, before replacing the items. All the while casting subtle glances around the shop. 

"Who are the BabyGoths?"  
Dom whispered.. 

"You see, these two young girls are in here EVERY Saturday. And school holiday weeks, like today, they'll be in at least twice...Now they, themselves dont usually buy much. Odd set of strings, maybe a cleaner. Always a plectrum or few. They browse for a while of course. But anyway, their mum, DOES buy a lot of expensive stuff when she's here, and she's a FINE woman too."  
He grinned at the thought, before cheekily adding,  
"So I don't want her two little girls getting upset by any public displays of affection from you two, coz that would ruin the illusion..." 

"I dont follow...?" Dom puzzled

John grinned and pointed in their general direction. 

The BabyGoths had stopped browsing and were frantically smoothing their hair.  
From the room at the end of the shop a red spikey haired figure emerged, clad in tight black trousers and a slim fitting black short sleeved shirt.

Dom gulped. He understood what the BabyGoths really came in for. 

The girls stopped smoothing and tried to look cool.  
Matthew grinned and strolled over to the girls and the sound of his voice carried over. 

"Well hello again ladies, how are you both today?"

The quiet sound of giggles and a "Hii Matt.." could be heard, before Matt offered to ring up their purchases and began walking over to the till, the two girls following him, staring at him in awe behind him.  
He spotted Dom and grinned quickly as he passed him, scooting round to the till and bagging the items. The girls only stopped looking at him when he returned the gaze, shyly lowering their eyes, with little smiles.

They paid and scooted off with a  
"Bye Matt...." giggling together when they were halfway through the shop.  
Only when they were through the door, and out on the street, did Matt and John crease with laughter..  
"Every time Matthew.... Oh my goodness" John guffawed.  
"Bless their little fishnet socks..." 

And a new wave of hysterics was upon them.  
Dom laughed with them of course, but he TOTALLY got where the schoolgirls were coming from. 

When they'd settled back down, Matt cleared his throat and wandered back round to the front of the counter where Dom was.

"Anyway, Hi Dom..This is John by the way.. Erm I'll grab my stuff and we'll go for lunch yeah?.." 

Dom smiled and nodded in agreement. Matt grabbed his bag from the office before wandering back out to Dom. 

"Matthew..." John piped up, returning to his paper stack. 

" 'Sup John?" 

"Take the rest of the day off. Don't need you in anyway, daydreaming all afternoon about Dom here after your lunch date......" 

He pointed at Dominic, who immediately bit his bottom lip, and looked at the floor desperate to not erupt in giggles, as Matt's cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head at the older guy. 

" Thanks John.. Thats much appreciated... "

" You're very welcome kidda, enjoy!" 

****

"Oh my god Matt, that was bloody amazing!" 

Dom erupted back into laughter as they stepped outside. 

"Glad you're amused, Dominic. Anyway, I think you're forgetting something...." 

"Oooh whats that then?..." 

And a second later there was a blur of red hair and Matts lips were ferociously and passionately on Doms. It was a short intense kiss, full of promise. And it fair knocked the sense out of Dom. 

"Lets go eat then..." Matt declared

Dom could only nod. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to include the whole lunch date in this chapter. But as the boys plans have changed slightly , I will make the next one all about it instead. X


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date. Dom gets flirty. Goes as well as we'd hoped.

The guys arrived at the Italian place that John had suggested. It was a rustic looking place, lots of wooden shelving with bottles of olive oil and tomatoes lined the walls, and a large wood fired pizza oven was visible at the edge of the kitchen. 

The two sat down, and a smartly dressed young woman came over to offer menus, and the option to order drinks before the meal. 

They requested black coffees and a jug of water, before studying the menu. 

"What do you fancy Dom?.." 

Matt asked the blonde smirking at him from across the small table. 

"You?..." He replied, grinning. 

"Well obviously...... Food though?"  
Matt countered, smiling, but feeling slightly flustered by this particular look on Doms face. 

Matt took a breath to compose himself. 

" I'm gonna go for pizza myself.... "

Dom studied the menu, giving Matt some respite from the "look". 

" Sounds good to me....wanna order two different ones and share?" 

They opted for a Capricciosa and a Margherita. 

The young woman returned with their coffees and water, taking the pizza order, and giving them both a cute look, before striding off to the kitchen. 

Dom looked at Matt enquiringly. 

"So, do you have lots of teenage admirers stalking you at work then Matthew?" 

Matt chuckled and grinned at Dom. 

"Nah just the BabyGoths as far as I'm aware.." 

"I mean, I can see why they would stalk you at work..." 

Dom had that look again. 

Matt raised an eyebrow. 

"And why's that Dominic?" 

He surveyed Matt over his cup, taking a sip before asking, 

"I mean, are your trousers always.. that tight.. , when you're at work?" 

Matt licked his top lip before speaking. 

"This would be my normal work wear... Dominic.."

"I see... In that case I might have to come and stalk you at work myself then." 

"I'd like that very much. " 

They both grinned. 

***

The pizzas arrived, and were shared out and consumed in record time. Neither of them had realised how hungry they were until the woodfired delights had been brought to the table. 

***

"My god, that was good pizza.."  
Matt exclaimed, rubbing his stomach, and taking a gulp of his water. Dom concurred, before asking hopefully 

"So. You have the afternoon off now?" 

"Yep. Would you like to spend it together?" 

Dom beamed. 

"Yes please."

Then it was Matts turn to beam. 

***

Matt settled the bill. The two grabbed their bags and headed out into the afternoon sun of the town centre. After a couple of minutes of walking, while speculating on which part they should head towards, Matt unfastened two shirt buttons, pulling it out to let some air down it. Clearly he was a little too warm in the black garments he had on, at least in this weather. This did not go unnoticed by Dominic, who suddenly felt a little warmer himself, faced with the light perspiration on Matts partially exposed collarbone. He gulped, suddenly forgetting any ideas he may have had of where they might be able to continue their "civilised" lunch date. 

"So Dom, any other thoughts on what you'd like to do now?" Matt smiled at the now slightly flushed blonde. 

A hundred and one thoughts of sweaty, pressed skin and tongues, and hands everywhere flashed through his mind for just a second. 

"Er... " He half sqeaked, then cleared his throat. "... pub, sit in a beer garden? We can decide the next move over a pint?"  
Was the only "appropriate in public" sentence he could form. 

They chose a fancy riverside pub a short walk away, with a beer garden overlooking the water. Dom insisted on getting the drinks in. So as he ordered at the bar, Matt excused himself to use the facilities. As he washed his hands and splashed his face with some water, he allowed himself a chuckle at the shirt unbuttoning move. 

"Tight trousers indeed Dominic." 

***

They sipped at their pints. It was cooler under the large umbrella of the beer garden bench. Being a Tuesday afternoon, it was fairly quiet, only a couple of tables were occupied by drinkers. One had four middle aged gin ladies, and the other a couple of shirt and tie fellas who'd probably escaped the clutches of the office. The middle aged gin ladies kept looking over at Matt and Dominic, interchangeably admiring the handsome young men, and cooing over the very obvious eyes they were making at each other. 

***

The pints were nearly empty. 

Matt spoke, wiggling his glass. 

"Another?..." 

Dom drained his, fixing his gaze on Matt as he did so, before slowly placing his glass down on the wooden table. 

"No.." 

Dom had "that" look in his eye again. 

Matt, suddenly dry of mouth, swallowed the last of his beer, before placing his glass next to Doms. He looked at Dom before lowering his voice and declaring

"Taxi back to mine.."

The boys didn't speak in the cab, only the sound of the taxis radio could be heard. They exchanged looks frequently, but nothing needed to be said at this point. 

The driver paid, they headed down the passageway to the back of the small terraced house where Matt lived. Matt took the keys from his bag and unlocked the door, swung it open and gestured to Dominic to enter. Dom half smiled as he did so, feeling the cool air of the kitchen surround him. Matt closed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock. Dom placed his bag on a dining chair, as Matt unceremoniously dumped his on the floor. 

Matt audibly exhaled. Dom eyed him from where he stood, the two feet of distance separating them closed by Matt as he moved to Dom, his hands cradling the sides of his face, and warm, damp lips pushing into his. Dom steadied himself by leaning back on the nearest wall, while pulling Matt towards him, letting himself be gently mauled by the redhead whos hands were moving down his neck, sliding and and pressing its tendons with his thumbs.  
Their lips each slid against the others, with a subtlety that didn't match the physical pressure of their bodies pressed together against the wall. Tongues probed the thresholds of the others mouth, and lips were lightly sucked, to moans from both of them. They pulled apart slightly breathless, lips now wet and hot. 

"Fucking hell Dom...." 

Dominic could only stare at the lust filled expression, his own perfectly matching it.  
They studied each others faces, wonder filled eyes taking in every detail, before lips were back together, sucking and slipping, and arms were wrapped round each other. Matt pulled Dom away from the wall into his embrace, closer but not close enough, running his hand down the back of his neck, over the shirt collar which was now an intruding barrier to skin. Dom pulled his face from Matts. 

"Matt.... bedroom... please.." 

Matt quickly toed his shoes off, as Dom followed suit just as rapidly .  
They both stumbled up the stairs, Matt leading the way.  
They collapsed on to the bed in a tangle of limbs, kissing lips and searching for skin. 

"Matt.... .. Shirt off.." And they pulled apart, Matt unbuttoning enough to pull it over his head, and fling it to the side of the bed revealing his pale thin torso. Dom frantically unbuttoned his own while staring at Matt loose lipped, until he himself had enough room to drag the intrusive cotton from his body, and cast it away. 

He lunged at Matt, pinning him by his arms down on the bed, first smashing his mouth into Matts before pulling his weight off and trailing his tongue along his stubbly jawline and down his neck. Matt moaned and writhed on the bed, his now free arms searching for Doms skin.  
Dom paused for a moment, full of curiosity about the scene in front of him. He rose onto his knees to take in the sight of Matt, flushed chest, sweating, panting with glazed eyes and a visible erection straining against those tight black trousers. 

"Fuuuuck..." 

Dom gasped at the fucking feast of a man in front of him. 

Matt stared up at Dom, who was now sliding back off the bed, mouth agape, hand on belt. Hard in his jeans and DESPERATE.  
Dominic was a fucking siren song in an ocean and Matt had no escape. 

He quickly undid the belt, pulling the buttons on his jeans open, and sliding them down his legs, fighting the fabric to get them fully off. His cock, still confined to boxers bounced more freely. He looked thoughtful for a second before pulling those off too, exposing his eager erection to a now half delirious Matthew. 

"Trousers...." 

Matt was halfway undone before Dom had to even attempt any more words. Dom helped Matt start to pull the now offensive clothing off his legs, boxers too and Matt gasped as his own hard cock sprang into the open air. Clothing gone, Dom slid onto Matt, again lips to lips, needily moaning, arms around each other feeling for every available bit of flesh they could reach. 

Lips were sucked, more frantically and tongues were pushed and slid against each other. Sweat pooled where skin met, and their swollen cocks both leaked and twitched, as their bodies pressed against each other. 

Dominic groaned. 

"Fuck......Matt...... Tell me what you want..." 

"....Will you suck me.... Dom.... Fucking hell...." 

Matt was well and truly a quivering mess. 

Dom licked his lips. 

He kissed Matt again, making him groan when he nipped his bottom lip with his teeth before he manoeuvred south. 

He trailed his tongue down Matts stomach where Matts spectacular cock lay, pre cum glistening at its tip. He ran a finger over its head, forcing another wanton moan from the man it belonged to.  
Dom followed that with his tongue. 

"Dom...... Fuuuuuuck......" 

He spat generously on both his palms, rubbing them together before taking his own hard cock in hand, then Matts.

Matt could barely watch, Doms hand on himself almost too much to bear. 

Dom steadied himself then wrapped his lips around the tip of Matts cock head. 

Matt whimpered. 

Dom slowly swirled his tongue around the slit before lowering onto him with his hot slick mouth, filling himself as he started to move the hand on his own, now throbbing, cock. His mouth slid up and down Matt, his tongue lapping on the way. 

Matt moaned almost painfully at the sensations, and the sight of Dominic pleasuring himself as he sucked him was fucking sinful. He could feel himself building up.. 

".. Fuck, Dom..... I won't.. can't hold on... much longer.... so fucking good..." 

Dom paused to reply breathlessly.. 

"I'm right.. there with you..this is so fucking hot... " 

Dom got straight back on to Matts cock, lapping and sucking for all his worth. His own cock in hand, leaking as he jerked in rhythm. 

"Oh... Fuck.. Dom shit... FUUUUUUCK... DOM oh shiiit..... uuhhhfuck..." 

Matt jerked as he unloaded into Doms very willing mouth, blinded by his orgasms intensity.  
Dom followed suit with a muffled, cock filled mouth, cry of pleasure as his cum spurted out and over his knuckles. And he swallowed Matts load as best he could, before finally collapsing on the bed next to Matthew. 

"That was... fucking filthy....." and Dom grinned. 

Matt could only say

"mmmnnnph...." 

in reply.

************

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shagging and such.

Matt lay there on the bed sweating. Dom took a minute before carefully extracting himself from Matts side. 

"Hey Matt, where is your bathroom?" 

"Across the landing..." 

Dom wandered in to the bathroom. He was a sticky, sweaty mess. 

"Matt, would it be OK to use your shower?"  
Dom called. 

Matt thought that Dom would be OK to do anything he wanted after that performance. 

"Mmmmm yeah, help yourself." 

Matt sat up, slightly recovered. He padded to the bathroom grabbing a couple of fresh towels from the airing cupboard on the way. The sound of running water was as enticing as the blonde under it. 

"Mind if I join you?"  
Matt asked. 

"Get in.. "  
Grinned Dom, from behind the shower curtain. 

Matt stepped into the far end of the bath, greeted by the back view of a nude but for a silver necklace, Dom. He turned and smiled. 

"Alright?" 

"Yeah, very much so." 

Dom shifted to let Matt under the stream to rinse himself off, as Dom circled his arms around his waist behind him while he did so, planting a few kisses on his now dripping shoulders. 

"Mmm that was fun... Great lunch date..." Dom said. 

"Yeah it was a LOT of fun Dom..."  
Matt laughed, eyes widening slightly, like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Which was close to the truth. 

Matt took the shower gel and moved back so Dom could get back under the shower jet. He squeezed a splodge onto his hand, and offered the bottle to Dom. Dom accepted it, squeezing his own splodge. 

The two got to work soaping themselves up, giggling a bit and sharing little looks. They washed each others backs, taking turns under the water pouring down until they were fresh as two daisies. Matt switched it off and stepped out, passing Dom a towel and grabbing his own. They went back through to the bedroom where their clothes were strewn all over the place. Dom picked up his shirt which was somewhat crumpled, and shook it out before hanging it on the back of the door. Matt was unconcerned about his, but he threw them in the washing basket anyway. 

The two dried off, both feeling much fresher for the shower. 

Matt sorted out the bedcovers, making it look acceptable, and opened the window to let some fresh air in to the room. 

"Nice.."  
He muttered, before grabbing some clean boxers and shorts from his drawers and pulling them on.

"Dom, feel free to stay as naked as you want. Im gonna go downstairs and make a brew without accidentally flashing my dick at passing neighbours. Do you want a tea or coffee?"  
He grinned at the now stretched out in his bed Dominic. 

"Tea would be amazing!"  
Dom grinned, rather comfortably, admiring the view. 

Matt returned with tea and chocolate biscuits. After putting everything down he picked up a laptop from the side of the bed and passed it to Dom. Dom looked at him puzzled.  
Matt took off his shorts and boxers, and jumped in beside him. 

"At last....Do you wanna watch a film or something?"  
He asked, taking back the device and laying back comfortably. 

"Yeah ok." Dom smiled. 

The two watched the original Clash of the Titans, ate biscuits and drank tea. 

After the film was over, they remembered they were nude, and put the laptop away again, choosing to wrap around each other, locking limbs then lips, enjoying the touch of their soft clean skin brushing against each others. Their kisses became more frantic, lips were nipped by teeth and sucked better, Doms fingers ran through Matts hair, pulling, then smoothing before trailing fingers down his back to adorable shivers and pressing against Dom. Matt ran his hands down Dom, squeezing and kneading his arse every time he passed, grabbing his hipbones, a hard contrast to the soft skin. It was heavenly. All of it. 

Matt moved his mouth to Doms neck, as Dom stretched out allowing Matts tongue free reign to lick and taste his skin. Dom hummed appreciatively at the contact, wrapping his arms tighter around the man nuzzled , pulling him on top of his body.  
Matt gently wiggled his way down to Doms chest, escaping the grip of his arms momentarily before being caught by hands in his hair yet again.. 

Hot, wet kisses were scattered across Dom. A nipple sucked and teased, to groans from the blonde man, then his mouth moving lower, teasing the skin of his belly with soft bites and flattened licks. Lower again, brushing Doms cock as it bobbed on his abdomen, before slowly licking along the shaft and up to the head, forcing droplets to form at the tip as Dom whined. 

Matt repeated the process, from balls to tip, and again and again. Dom moaned . Matt went lower and tongued at his entrance, lapping the hole as Dom groaned with more neediness . Matt spat and licked at his fingers, then lined himself up. He pushed in with one as Dom gasped, then slowly added another. Doms gasp turning to a cry of pleasure as Matt returned his mouth to the swollen cock in front of him, tongue swirling around the tip, holding him in his lips. He pushed his fingers in further, curling them and sliding in and out slowly, repeatedly. Dom whimpered and writhed, thrusting his body not knowing whether to be encase himself more in Matt's mouth or push down for the pleasure of the fingers inside him. 

Matt eventually released him from his mouth and Dom pushed onto those fingers, groaning wantonly. 

"Tell me what you want, Dominic...." 

Dom trembled at the words, before replying.

"... Oh fuck....uh Matt.... Fuck me.... I need you to...." 

Matt needed no other answers. He released Dom from his fingers, to moans before grabbing a condom and lube from the bedside drawer. He got ready, Dom writhing and impatient. 

Matt lined his rock hard cock up with Dom, and pushed gently. Dom pushed onto him, hissing slightly as Matt penetrated him. He paused, breath hitching at the sensation of Dom around him.  
Dom groaned again

"... Uh...more...please Matt...."

Matt whined this time, as he pushed , Dom relaxing himself enough to allow him further. 

".... Fuck Dom you're tight... Uuh...fuck.."

Dom growled, and moaned. 

".. Matt fuck me..... please.."  
Dom begged. Matt liked it. He liked it immensely. He complied. 

They moved rhythmically, Doms gasps and filthy moans becoming increasingly frantic and desperate as Matt thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot with every other buck of his hips. Matt knew Dom wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Matt also knew his own orgasm would arrive as soon as he let it. His eyes rolled back in his head, in between glimpses of the glorious, sweating, swearing Dom, all fucking HIS, on HIS cock and loving it. 

"Oh fuck... Dom you're fucking AMAZING..." 

Dom half cried out, half moaned..  
"..O fuck Matt.. touch me... I ... jus.. Fff... uuu.." 

Matt held back with everything he had, took hold of Dominics cock and matched the rhythm with his thrusts. Dominic wailed like a banshee, and bucked, sending Matt dizzy, as his orgasm burst forth, white streams shooting onto his belly. Matt grabbed Doms hips in a last attempt at steadying himself and followed him crying out and panting into joyous oblivion. 

"Fuu..Uuuu...Uuu...ck...... ! 

*******

"... jesus fucking christ... " Dom whimpered, as Matt returned to reality and collapsed on to the bed. 

"... and the fucking rest..... " Matt gasped. 

****

They lay there panting, for the second time that day. 

Dom giggled. Matt smiled at the giggle, before getting involved with it himself. The two lay there, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as they recovered from what had just happened. Eventually, they calmed enough to speak. 

"Are you good Dom?.." Matt grinned. 

"Ecstatic..." Dom replied, also grinning. 

"Amazing." Matt grinned again. 

"Dom?.." 

"Matthew?.." 

"Do you.. er... wanna stay here tonight?" 

"Matt,..I'd love to...." 

*****


End file.
